Shanath
Victim of his father's ambition Shanath is the son of Emperor Olgan and the prince of Alfard. He is also a failed Maledieter and a double agent for Verus. Olgan initiated the Maledeiter project in order to artificially create a Spiriter who could lead Alfard to glory; Shanath, his son, was intended to be that Spiriter. However he never got the power of the other Maledeiters, and he grew to resent his father, believing him to be a power hungry tyrant who cared more for power rather than the welfare of his own son. Over the years, this resentment would turn into raw hatred and anger, which would soon be shared by a lust for power and control in order to run the empire and prove his father wrong. While working his way up in the empire, Verus made contact with the young man and preyed upon his hatred and anger towards Olgan to enlist him in his plans to seize control of the empire. With Verus's influence throughout the years, Shanath became a sadistic and cruel man and by the age of 27, he had become Lord Baelheit's adviser and confidante, as well as the commander of The Dark Service the father of Savyna and the leader of the Machina Vanguard. This position would serve him well as he was able to gain immense resources through the machina Baelheit invented as well as popularity and prestige. At the same, Shanath was making his own plans to use the power of the machina to wipe out all the maledeiters and become more powerful than he father could have ever dreamed. He had no intentions of showcasing this to his father however, and simply lusted for vengeance against him, a goal that he was promised to soon have in his grasp by Verus. Assassination By the start of Baten Kaitos Origins, Shanath was put in control of The Dark Service, a secret organization for Baelheit's own plans and schemes. This organization did everything from terrorism to assassinations,often to serve for the political aspirations of Baelheit. Unknown to the soldiers in this organization, Shanath, as a double agent, was using this organization to embark on many plans and operations that aid Verus's schemes for power and assume control of the empire. Soon, Baelheit made his plans to use his machina to pro-machinate every continent to bring them all the under the empire's control and to also capture all the afterlings and transfer their power into mechanical armor his developed call machina armor. This would be accomplished by finding the malideiters of the malideiter project from the list of experiments he recorded on his list, which he planned to use in conjunction with a list that Olgan has as his own. Baelheit soon learned that a soldier in his very own Dark Service was one of these experiments, named Sagi, and planned to release the afterling within in him. This could be accomplished if Sagi was overcome with extreme negative emotions. To accomplish this, Baelheit ordered for the Dark Service to assassinate the emperor, while secretly telling the captian to turn on them before this could happen, hoping this would make Sagi become so panicked, that he would resurface as an afterling. Shanath used this information to his own benefit and informed Verus of this scheme, who decided to use it to escalate his own plans. He gave Shanath his order to assassinate Olgan during this operation and then steal his list of malideiters so they can use it to capture them while Baelheit works to secure the ones on his list. Shanath eventually assassinates his father Emperor Olgan, stealing a list of Malpercio's afterlings and framing Sagi in the process; the assassination, which Shanath performs to advance his personal agenda, ultimately forces Sagi to seek refuge with Verus. On Baelheit's orders, he then leads the Machina Vanguard into the other islands, using pro-machination to systematically rob them of their cultural identities. Shanath simultaneously oversees the destruction of Malpercio's Afterlings ; they are later used to power Tarazed. He consistently disobeys Baelheit's will during these operations, sending an afterling to fight Sagi without informing Baelheit and tearing out the wings of the defenders of Anuenue's Celestial Veinroots. An Agenda All His Own After the successful promachination of Anuenue, Shanath returns to Alfard for the Imperial elections. He endorses Baelheit in a speech to the citizens of the Empire, using the defeat of the afterlings and the promachination of the the other islands as evidence of Baelheit's skill. He then orders the removal of Gena's Wings of the Heart: as a result, Sagi is transformed into an afterling. Shanath uses a machina tank to subdue him, thereby lending even more weight to Baelheit's cause. Meeting his fate Shanath then travels to the Vega construction site, where he tries to kill Sagi. This, too, conflicts with Baelheit's plans; he does it to advance his own agenda. He is killed by Sagi in front of his daughter Savyna when, overconfident in his Machina Arma's abilities, he unintentionally releases Sagi's true power. Abilities Shanath, like the rest of the Machina Vanguard, has his very own Machina Arma. Similar to Heughes' Arma in design, it consists of a pair of rigid metallic wings, a set of head gear, and a claw-like weapon. He wears it strapped to his back. Personality Shanath is a cold, calculating, and murderous young man who sides with whomever he can reap the most benefits from. Having had an extremely rough childhood, Shanath was scarred with anger and hatred and let his lust for revenge ultimately consume his life. Through his teens to his early twenties, Shanath wanted nothing more than to murder his father in cold blood and obtain power to exert control over the empire to prove that his father was wrong about him and that he can very well lead the empire. To this end, Shanath not only sides with Baelheit, but with Verus as well and reaps from the rewards and benefits he gains from both. Through these partnerships, Shanath is able to obtain popularity, power, resources, and a chance of ultimate revenge against his father. While Shanath served both these men, it is hinted that he was only truly loyal to Verus and murdered his father under his orders and then used his position as Baelheit's right hand man to spy on him and factor in his activities with Verus's plans. Regardless of this, Shanath has shown to be a man of many plans himself and does not hesitate to disobey orders if it would serve his own personnel agenda. In addition to obtaining power and revenge, Shanath also seeks the destruction of all the other maledeiters as they represent his father's twisted ambitions and to also prove his own strength. With Shanath developing so much hatred and anger at such a young age, he soon grew up to be a man of nothing but raw emotions and rarely showed any remorse. Despite this, deep down, Shanath was a tortured person who could not bear the thought that his own father forced him into a torturous project for his own gain and turned away his own son. This depression turned into raw hatred with Shanath seeing no other option other than killing his father to finally be able to move on with his life. In addition to this, Shanath was also capable of loving and caring for others as he looked after Savyna and showed great attachment to her before his death. In the end however, Shanath never let go of his anger and hatred and it ended up destroying and ending his life. Videos Video:Baten Kaitos Origins - Boss: Shanath Video:Baten Kaitos 2: Vs Shanath Video:Baten Kaitos Origins - Shanath's Death Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains